


Possessive

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Atem neglects to wear a jacket out, but Kaiba can't complain too much at the end result.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Possessive

The only time he awoke with the sun was when Kaiba invited him out to spend time together. The resurrected Pharaoh of Egypt preferred, whenever possible, to sleep in well past midday. Not that he could while staying with Yugi. The Mutou family seemed to be a collection of early risers and had been since he first observed them. Even Yugi - who he blamed for his sleeping habits more than anything else - was up at times Atem considered to be 'too early'. Unless it involved seeing Kaiba. Somehow, by some act of magic, knowing he would be seeing Kaiba that day always had Atem waking up with the sun. He refused to acknowledge that he was still often edging the line of 'running late' no matter how much time he thought he had to get ready.

The sun teased the suggestion of a relatively warm winter's day as it spilled through his bedroom window. Atem paid no mind to the potential winter lies as he scrutinized the outfit combinations that were possible with the clothes he had. Even with the sun, it would be too cold for any of the dresses he had no matter how much he preferred having his legs bare. He pulled out three different pairs of pants. Pants seemed to be his only friend in the winter. At least denim and leather could match with anything.

Turning to his closet, he dug around the mess of hung clothing items until he found something that would do for a shirt. Pulled from the clutter was a plain black tank top. He looked out the window and then back to the tank top. Pants would keep him warm enough with the sun out. A tank top in winter wouldn't be that uncommon. He seldom wore more than pants and a tank top when he still possessed Yugi.

He threw the tank top on and looked at the pairs of pants he had pulled. Two pairs of jeans and one pair of leather. _Leather is warmer than denim, isn't it?_ he thought to himself. Yugi had told him over and over to dress extra warm since it was the first winter with his own body. There could be temperature resistance differences, had been Yugi's reasoning. Atem figured if his legs were covered, he would be plenty warm.

"Atem wait!" Yugi called from within his room as he heard Atem's footsteps in the hall. The door swung open to reveal Yugi still in his pajamas. "Are you wearing your rings?"

"Yes," Atem said as he looked down at his hand, three gem-set rings on his fingers. "Of course I am. Why?"

"It's supposed to be cold again today, you shouldn't wear them in this weather since they're metal," Yugi explained.

"It's sunny out, I'm sure the weather will be fine."

"Atem," Yugi said with a look that Atem couldn't say no to even if he tried.

"Alright, but I really thing it would have been alright today," Atem said as he slipped his rings off and handed them to Yugi.

"You can borrow one of my collars if you want. All the metal is on the front so it won't be touching your skin." It was a peace-offering and Atem knew it to be such. Did he want to wear a collar today? It certainly wouldn't hurt. He always did look nice in the accessories Yugi had as well as his own. Even separated, their aesthetics often overlapped.

"The spiked one, if you will, aibou," Atem said as he followed Yugi into his room. He could spare a minute or two to fix up his outfit. He had plenty of time and a nice walk ahead of him.

The weather of Domino always turned on a dime. Atem knew this, and he knew he hated the cold more than anything, and he knew the cold in Domino was the type to burrow its way into your bones and sprout icicles through your limbs. He still forgot to bring a coat for the thousandth time. He forgot a coat nearly every time, despite the cold air sneaking its way under his clothes and wracking his whole body with shivers.

The leather pants and tank top he wore did little to protect him from the cold of the day. He should have grabbed a coat when Yugi insisted he take off the metal jewelries he wore. He could've grabbed a coat from Yugi's room when he snapped on his chosen spiked collar. He didn't, and now he was cold while he waited for Kaiba to show up at the waterside.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Atem?" There was Kaiba, right on time. His voice carried quite well in the cold, still air.

Atem felt a cashmere sweater be shoved into his arms. He looked just in time to see Kaiba putting his white longcoat back on over a turtle-necked undershirt and adjusting his scarf. "Won't you be cold, Seto?"

"I rather be a bit cold then you develop _hypothermia,_ " Kaiba hissed as Atem pulled the sweater on. His irritation to Atem's disregard for the weather vanished as soon as he took in Atem wearing his sweater.

The sweater was far too large on Atem and it hung off his shoulder when he moved, exposing the light brown skin beneath it each time he tried to adjust it. It was silly, it was just a black sweater, but Atem in his clothes did something to his heart that Kaiba wasn't ready to admit to even after all this time. He never wanted Atem to take his sweater off.

The two walked along the waterfront and the weather didn't change. The cold of the day tried its best to chill Kaiba, and he thought that maybe he should not have given Atem his sweater, but one look at Atem in his clothes sparked a fire in his heart that even the cold winter weather could not extinguish. Atem wore his clothes. Atem was _his_ and now it was visible in a far more meaningful way than the hickies they would paint onto each other's skin. Atem meant enough to him that he permitted Atem to wear his clothes. Atem was _his_.

Atem bumped into Kaiba's side when he notice the man starting to space out. "We can go to the mall if you're getting cold," he said.

"Speak for yourself," Kaiba scoffed as his cheeks flushed, knowing full well Atem caught him lost in thought. He looked away, but glanced over, not wanting to take his eyes off Atem when he looked so good. It was just a stupid sweater, but it was his sweater, and that made all the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been your annual psa to take out/off all metal-on-skin accessories and wear a jacket when it's cold out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
